


Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in...

by AslaugRivermoon



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adultery, Affairs, F/M, Forbidden Love, Semi-Devil Trigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslaugRivermoon/pseuds/AslaugRivermoon
Summary: After, helping to save the world Nero found himself with a reputation that landed him several jobs. However, this caused discourse between him and the love of his life. As he sits in your house confiding in you, you can’t help but think about the forbidden feelings and affections you two have shared over the past few months which has reached a boiling point and there is no stopping it. Then again, even if you could stop what was happening, why would you? When deep down it’s all you ever wanted.





	Maybe I'll hold my breath and jump right in...

**Author's Note:**

> I had every intention when I opened a new document on Google docs that this would be chapter 3 to my Dante X Reader Fanfiction: Let's Hold Onto Each Other, Above Everything Else. However an old song on my Spotify playlist Control by Garbage started to play and for some reason, I started to ask my self what would make probably one of the most seemingly loyal male characters I favor to date cheat on the love of his life? Well, this what came from that musing. Hope you guys enjoy! Also if this gets enough love I might write another chapter or two.
> 
> Fun Fact: Just like with my Dante X Reader fanfiction this piece is titled after a song. The song is Control by Garbage, feel free to give it a listen while reading!!

      You watch as droplets of water drip and fall onto your kitchen table from snow white hair. No, not only his hair but his entire face.  Focusing on his hair as he vents to you, each word passing through you. There isn’t anything Nero hasn’t said already the past times he has come to you seeking solace and company. You focus more on his hair because if you take in any more of his features you will touch him. You’ve touched him before and he has touched you but they had been harmless. No, you amend they weren’t harmless. There’s meaning behind the light touches you shared between one another and it was slowly building up into something that wasn’t just harmful but dangerous. It started when he first came to you for comfort and advice. A quick side hug and reassuring hand on his shoulder. One hand became two on each shoulder with a light squeeze that lingered. The side hug developed into a full-on hug lasting far longer than a hug ever should between friends. The placement of your arms changing over time looked to be anything but two friends showing platonic affection. Feelings developed over time with such actions and they were like a kick to your gut. A cold rainy night much like this one when you first realized how much your feelings for him grew. It was probably one of the worst arguments he and Kyrie had to date. Even now as he sits before you still talking to you unaware you were barely listening to him. No one in the tight-knit group of friends expected Nero to get a reputation with him helping take down the Qliphoth. In fact, all of you thought it would be temporary including Nero himself so with some prodding you and the others convinced him to accept any all jobs he could at the time to bring in extra money which would help him provide for Kyrie and the kids. However, the jobs never stopped coming and the moment both he and Kyrie realized he seemed to develop a steady client list he continued to take each job. Leading to the first-ever argument they had as a couple. She missed him and you couldn’t blame her; it stuck her at home more with the kids not that she seemed to mind but Nero became absent more than he had ever been in their entire lives. So when she realized Nero would not budge Kyrie took it upon herself put in more time at the orphanage and that caused the worst argument to date. Which made him show up at your house drenched head to toe from the rain. You had let him use your shower to warm up while you threw his clothes in the wash. In the meantime, the only thing you found that he could use while waiting on his clothes were a pair of old sweat pants that somehow your ex had forgotten to pack after you two broke up. Both of you felt slightly uncomfortable by him showing so much skin but what could you do? So to break the tension you attempted to distract both of you by watching a movie. In the end, it was completely disregarded and served more as background noise as you coaxed him into talking about the elephant in the room. Which had been the argument he and Kyrie had. Over time as you both talked the distance between you closed:

       

_“Nero…” Your voice was soft and light trying to get the man who was being stubborn to look at you._

_He does, and it is then you both seem to realize how close you are to one another. It is then you realize his right hand throughout his grumbling had been stroking the side of your neck softly. While your right hand that originally was holding onto his left to comfort him was now drawing invisible patterns on it. Sucking in air, your eyes shift down to his lips and his go-to yours. There is no thought of the consequences at the moment as you lean in closing the space between you two. Hesidence gets the best of you because the thought he would be crazy to kiss you entered your head. That was until you feel his breath hitting your face more than it was before as he leans closer. Your eyes slide shut as his lips lightly ghost over yours before the buzzing of the dryer snaps both of you out of the dangerous trance you were in._

 

     Just like that night from a few months ago, you're snapped out of your daze because of Nero’s voice is so much closer to you than you remember. You jump again startled to find the man above you his hands are flat against the wall keeping you caged between him and the wall. There’s a look in his eyes that seems familiar, it reminds you again of that night. It’s slightly different though this time there’s… Determination? No,… Want. There’s a certain want in his ice-blue eyes that sends a shiver down your spine. Instantly your thoughts drift to Kyrie. You open your mouth trying to form words to answer his question. He asked you a question but what was it? What did he ask you? Licking your lips out of nervousness you can’t help but flash your gaze to his. Kyrie. Think about Kyrie and how you can fix it. Think about anything you can say to keep Nero from closing the gap between you any more than he already has. Your thoughts drift to the two whole weeks after that night. The feeling of guilt that ran through you was tremendous, so much so you could barely look at the young woman. You slightly flinch at the memory but it’s enough to make your hands fly and press against Nero’s broad chest. You feel every muscle in him tense prepared for you to shove him away but you find yourself unable to so you lock your arms keeping him in place, but also from closing in on you any further. His voice is soft as he says your name slowly and in a tone, he has never given you. It was thick, dark, and there was an edge to it and unmistakable edge that made your thighs tremble and your core light ablaze.

 

        “What are you looking at?” He asks, daring you, challenging you and before you can think on it.

        “You…” You croak out.

 

     You watch as something flickers in him, it’s like a light bulb. It was as if that was all he needed to push himself to do what he does next. Hands fly to your face cupping it as his lips press against yours drawing a surprised gasp from you. It proved your hands that had tried to act like a barrier against him were useless. The thought to snatch yourself away ran by you but the overwhelming thought to kiss back over rid anything logical. So jumping down the rabbit hole you close your eyes and lean into the kiss and you slide your arms around his neck pressing yourself against him. The action makes him grunt before pulling away. His lips don’t stay away from yours long as he forces you back up against the wall before capturing your mouth again this time his teeth nipping at your lower lip. It pulls a moan deep from your throat while your slender hands travel down his waist pulling you against him. Your name slips from him as he pulls away to nip at the sensitive flesh of your neck leaving developing hickeys in their wake. Whimpering you cling to him desperate to have every inch of him on you…. in you. You want him in you and that thought alone was enough to make you grab him and whirl him around to pin him against the wall. The look of shock on his eyes is highly clear how long it stays is unbeknownst to you as your lips attack his neck kissing it even adding a few soft bites that make him growl. It’s feral and the sound of it has you whimpering as your hips buck against his. The room spins as your twirled around and bent over the kitchen table his whole body molding against yours while his fingers tangle with yours.

 

          “Nero… Please” You whimper as he ruts against you.

          “Tell me to stop now… Or I won’t be able to if we go any further.” He pants out squeezing your hands.

  
     At first, you believe he is pleading with you to have him stop. Pleading you to break whatever sin filled spell is between you. However, when you’re flipped on your back your eyes meet gold ones. They are so unlike the usual icy blue that held nothing but warmth and love for those around him. These were feral and full of sheer lust and it makes you tremble as the heat from your core increases. Oh god, you want this man above you to ravage you.  ** _Don’t stop._** It’s a whisper, but he hears it and that is all the confirmation he needs to wrap his hand around your throat and pin you back down to the table while using his free hand to rip open your pristine button up work shirt. The buttons from it fly everywhere bouncing off of and rolling along the floor to an eventual stop while your legs hastily wrap around his waist pulling him close. The table beneath you groans at the weight of both of you on it. It would be a pain in the ass to buy a new table because your adulterous activities right now broke it, but that thought flies out the window as searing kisses go back to your neck eliciting a mewl of delight. The corner of his mouth turns into a devilish smirk as he rips the fabric holding the cups of your bra together exposing your breasts to him. His tongue flicks over one of your nipples causing your breathing to hitch before a low moan rattles your throat as you dig your hands into his hair, hips slamming against his. The pressure from his mouth on your mounds make you see stars as more heat coils in your abdomen and your arousal more prevalent to his demonic senses. It’s obviously affecting him because of his excitement pressed against the inside of your thigh. Just like with your work shirt he is not gentle in undoing your pants. The sound of the zipper breaking and button clattering to the floor grace your ears. You pay no mind to it as you push his coat off of his broad shoulders only to almost rip his shirt right off of him. A rumble comes from his chest that almost sounds like a purr as you lick your lips while taking in his upper body. Raising up you kiss all along his shoulder, collar bone and neck drawing hisses of pleasure from him. Moving off the table from over the top of you he yanks off your slacks. Paying no mind to your jet black underwear as he rips those off of you too, seeing the garment as an obstacle. The force makes you gasp and jump in surprise. He chuckles as he forces your legs apart looking at your wet core. Your arousal staining the inside of your thighs that twitch in anticipation of what he may do next. Sitting up you watch as his lips brush against your left ankle and work their way up. The farther his lips trail up your slender leg the rougher his affections. Hard bites that come so close to breaking the skin make you shake and cry out in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure. Deliberately skipping your burning need he goes to your right thigh biting it roughly causing you to lay back and cry out again, this time frustration is mixed in. Hands flying to his shoulders you dig your perfectly manicured nails into his flesh as he moves further away from your core.

            “Fuck Nero!... Please god!” You’re louder than you wanted to be as tear prick your eyes.

            “More... Beg for me more.” His fingers digging into your thighs, you note how his nails are now claws threateningly close to drawing blood.

            “Please Nero, I need you, I want you. Please take me, Nero, please!” Crying out more tears prick your eyes from the sheer desperation swirling inside of you.

         Again it sounds like he is purring as you feel two of his fingers slide inside of you stretching your walls. A light gasp leaves you as he pumps his fingers in and out of your slick. You look into his eyes and still find yourself breathless by the molten gold color they are right now. Another cry leaves you as you arch back against the table, his thumb working the sensitive bud right above your entrance as he now has slipped three fingers inside of. It’s not gentle it's rough and needy but you can tell he’s holding back from flipping you back onto your stomach and fucking you into oblivion. Something you honest to god wouldn’t mind. You pull him into a heated kiss by the back of his head, your tongue dancing with his in a fight to dominate the kiss you knew he would win. All the while pressure has built up inside of you and you can no longer choke back your moans of pleasure.

     “Nero..I...I.Oh god.” Voice cracking as you cling to him.

     “Cum baby. Cum for me.” Growling as he presses on your clit.

  A sharp intake of breath and then your scream of pleasure in the form of his name echoes in the living room as you come undone before him. Your release running down his fingers and hand. He withdraws his fingers and licks up his love stained hand as you pant trying to catch your breath. Holy shit, he looks so sexy tasting you. You want more of him and once again surprise hits his features as you reach out and try to undo his pants hastily. He doesn’t allow it and instead forces you onto your stomach, your feet touching the cold floor makes you shiver as anticipation builds back up in you. The sound of him undoing his pants causes an impatient whine to leave you. He stops for a moment giving your ass that is very much on display to him a little love tap.

      “Nero!” You yelp out turning your head to look at him in shock only to see that he has anything but a playful look on his face. 

      “You sure  _you_  want  _this_?” He asks,

     You believe he is reconsidering all of this. There’s no way the two of you could take back what has already happened. Both of you were down a rabbit hole and no way either of you could climb back up out of it unscathed. However, you haven’t fallen down the hole completely. A chance for him to back out of this was there and maybe can return home to Kyrie with even a little less guilt than what he would have if the both of you continued. Maybe she wouldn’t leave him and with some very, very hard work they could salvage their relationship and go on. Where would that leave you? Alone. You observed this scenario countless times in movies and real life. When something like this happened, it always dealt the mistress a shit hand. She was always the one thrown to the curb and left all alone. A frightening prospect, but you would rather Nero get some hell and maintain his connections to those who mattered to him. While you are alone rather than all of this blowing up in your face in 6 months and it leaves both of you with nothing. His hand reaches out stroking your cheek making you suck in air. His eyes held nothing but a feral hunger he was trying so hard to restrain. There was no doubting or questioning this one bit, he already went all the way down the rabbit hole the moment he kissed you. This was him asking you if wanted to jump right along with him. This was him maybe even asking you if you were sure you wanted to feed the ravenous beast that was lurking just beneath the surface.

      “Nero, fuck me, now.” The authority and certainty in your voice shocked even you.

   Something snaps in him at your certainty and the command in your tone makes a shiver go down his spine. His bright blue transparent wings unruffled from him as shock crosses over your features. God, he could only imagine your plump lips and mouth over his cock but he doesn’t have the patience for such a thing at this point.  He wants to feel your wet cunt on him and he wants it now! He snarls as he flips you over onto your back again for what is maybe the fiftieth time. Surely he has caused you to develop some whiplash at this point if not it would shock the hell out of him. As he looks down at you he can finally admit to himself that there have been long nights spent picturing how he would take you. What it would be like to have you writhing underneath him in pleasure calling out his name like a chant. The many nights spent pleasuring himself as he imagined you around him. None of that prepared him for the real deal as he slipped inside of you. So warm and tight it made him whimper out your name in pleasure. Your head falls back as a long low moan fills the room. The table you're on groans prompting the man inside you to wrap your legs around his waist and turn around holding you up against the wall. He won’t drop you, you know this because ever since he activated his demonic heritage he’s developed an insane amount of strength. A gasp leaves you as the claws from his wings seem to pin you to the wall holding you in place by your arms as his hands grip your hips allowing him to thrust inside of you freely. There’s a certain amount of roughness to his thrusts that leave you gasping each time he pushes deep inside of you.  Every part of your body feels as if it is on fire thanks to him. Leaning in he takes your lower lip in his mouth nibbling and tugging on it. The sounds you make cause him to pick up his pace, soft grunts leaving him while doing so. Wrapping one arm around your lower back and the other supporting your bottom he moves to the floor refusing to withdraw from you unless it was necessary. You push on his chest as you surrender to your lust and to his surprise; he moves away from you. 

       “What’s wrong?” Firing off his hands stroking your thighs before you shove him onto his back and straddle him.

       “Nothing just wanna take you for a ride is all.” You purr, freeing your long hair from the ponytail it was in.

     A huff of amusement rumbles in his chest as you grind and rub your body against his. Teasing him by pressing your blazing core against his hard-on. What you didn’t realize was Nero was past the point of wanting to be teased so when he slams you all the way down his cock it sends a shrill cry of surprise from you. Another gasp and a cry come from your throat again as you feel him thrust roughly in and out of you. To better stabilize yourself you move your hands to his shoulders digging your nails into his flesh as he continues. Nero doesn’t know what it is about you riding him but the small voice that was a poking him about how wrong this left him. Maybe it was the quality view he was getting. The way your hips rolled as you took him from tip to base repeatedly and the bounce of your bust with each thrust. Whatever it was made him unable to contain the semi-loud moans and groans that your tight core was making him produce. Taking in the sight of you combined with the pleasure made it where he just couldn’t hold back anymore. Fingers digging in your sides and his claws slightly piercing into your soft skin is the only warning you receive of his incoming roughness before raising you up to the tip of his swollen and red cock and slamming you back down. More, he wants more of your cries! Growling he continues to thrust up into you and that when he finds it, your sweet spot. The first time he hits it you see stars and swear that you’re about ready to pass out from the pleasure. The next time is no different except this time you cry out his name while dragging your nails down his chest leaving red welts. Using his wings to pull you closer to him his lips and teeth clamp down on one your nipples, he isn’t gentle and the heat in your abdomen is coiling up with each thrust he gives. “Do-Don’t st-stop. God don’t st-stop!” You scream still bouncing on his cock. It’s as if it was meant for you, every inch was pressing all the right buttons giving you a pleasure you’ve never experienced before with previous partners. However, you want to have Nero above you again dominating you, and if reading your mind. In the blink of an eye, you’re thrown and pinned to the floor before his hips bang back into yours. “Fuck!” Nero snarls out. His thrusts are becoming uneven and sporadic as he leans over to suck and bite all over your neck. It’s the final action that sends you over the edge, your release washing over you. Nero doesn’t stop though, he’s not finished with you and you note this as his hand grips your throat to help brace himself as continues his assault to your now over stimulated body. Tears fall down the side of your face as screams of sheer pleasure from his free hand rubbing and pressing on your clit causes you to have a second orgasm. This continues all throughout your house, the stairwell that ends up rubbing your knees raw from him taking you like a bitch in heat. The doorway to your room, where your barely even noted one of the hinges from the door digging into one of your shoulder blades. Eventually, you find yourself in your bed the headboard cracking under the sheer strength of his grip as he pounds into you. How many orgasms have you had? Who the hell knows. The whole time Nero found himself shocked at how much you liked his roughness. He knew by tomorrow morning you’d be lucky to get out of bed. After another orgasm, you feel him twitch inside of you and a moment later as he belts out something akin to a roar. The feel of him releasing inside of you makes a tingle run up your spine as you hold onto him for dear life. Nothing but pants fill the room as both of you untangle yourselves from one another. He collapses beside you and quickly pulls you into his arms running his hands through your hair as well as up and down your back.

          “You ok?” His voice breaking from still trying to catch his breath.

          “Better than ok.” You murmur tiredly.

       You don’t hear his response as sleep consumes you, you just know that you loved the feeling of falling asleep in his arms. That morning you woke to the sound of birds chirping but oddly your room was eerily quiet and as you realize this the events of last night come to you. Your hands try to find purchase on the warm body you know slept next to you last night. Your eyes snap open as panic and dread make a pit in your stomach. Nero had left you all alone in your bed without a single word or even a note.

 


End file.
